The Wedge Between
by Zinaida
Summary: What if Harry's side lost the war?  People were captured to be made into "pets", and on one eventful day, Harry was captured by non other than...


This short story was inspired by the anime (a 2 episode OVA) Ai No Kusabi. The story is pretty self explanatory, but to understand the background and the setting better, please watch the anime!

This story only covers the beginning of episode one since the story turns sour towards the end. Please review and comment! I do wish to see this story develop and have a happier conclusion.

_Keep Running… Just keep running. _ Harry thought to himself. A jinx hurled past his ear, barely missing, singeing his hair as he dodged to the left. _They have stolen wands! No. They cannot catch me. They won't catch me. They don't call me Harry the Dark for no reason. I am uncatchable. I have to be!_

Society has fallen apart. Ever since Voldemort won the battle, Harry's life has fallen apart. It has only been a few years, but everything changed.

_Shit! _ This is the first mistake Harry made. He was not familiar with this part of town, and he made a wrong turn into an alleyway which he knew nothing about. No escape routes, that is, none that he knows of. _Keep running… _He reminded himself. This is the second mistake Harry made. If he had stopped running, he would have noticed the rival gang member who jumped out ahead of him and fired at him, "Petrificus Totalus-"

Two years of running. Two years of leading The Lion's Roar. Two years of survival, this is the first time he was caught. His gang was the strongest because of Harry's leadership, and he has never failed them. Harry the Dark's gang was feared and respected on the streets of London.

Harry fell and he was kicked in the stomach. "So this is the magnificent Harry the Dark?" Someone grabbed him by the hair and dragged him up. "Well lets kill this scoundrel then."

Nobody cared if he was the Boy Who Lived. Nobody even recognises him anymore. He was just ranked the same as the rest of the others. A bottom rank scoundrel. A mongrel.

"Hey let's do this the old way shall we?" He pulled out a small blade and pointed it at Harry's neck. He began to drag it slowly across. Harry would have screamed if he could. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, his heart pounding. _Is this it?_ Harry was sure his life was going to end then and there.

The blade stopped moving, and it clattered to the ground, together with Harry.

There was a small ruckus as the rival gang broke out in a fistfight, and amidst the confusion, Harry slowly opened his eyes. A tall blonde man with long silken hair towered in front of him. Almost all of the remaining gang members were doubled over on the floor. He held the attacker's arm with a bruising vice-like grip and threw him on the ground. "Run for it, its one of them elites!" The rival gang scrambled and ran away.

"Finite Incantatem." A cool voice muttered. Harry's hands flew to his neck. Blood dripped downwards and stained his shirt. "You should get that looked at." The blonde man turned and walked away.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry yelled. "You didn't have to do that!"

The man glanced at him. "A mongrel." He kept on walking, "go back to your street."

"OI YOU! Why the hell did you save me?"

"I would expect at least some gratitude from someone whose life I just helped lengthen."

"Don't you realise that this means I owe you now? You bloody idiot!" Harry spat on the ground. "It's against my principles to owe anyone, not even an elite." Harry turned and started to leave the alleyway. "Follow me. I don't have a broom with me, so you'll have to walk. My apartment is not far from here. Lets hurry up and get it over with." He stuck his hands in his black jacket pocket and turned on his heel. The blonde man followed silently.

Harry looked out his window and onto the street he grew to love. "Let's get this over with. I only told you to come here so I could pay back my debt."

"Just like all you mongrels do," The blonde man said quietly. "You pay with your bodies."

"That's your fucking fault." Harry retorted. "We've got nothing left."

If Harry saw the blonde man's face, his expressions softened a little. After Harry's side lost the war, they lost everything. Society was divided into classes, with those closest to Voldemort on the top class and those opposing him, condemned to the lowest class. The lucky ones were either not caught, or made into pets for the elites, the unlucky ones get caught to be sold as slaves. Their wands were confiscated and they would be beaten if they were caught using magic. Payments for anything are made by selling their bodies, or to be stolen. They really do have nothing left.

"Well? Are we going to start or not? I have my gang to get back to, and I'm certainly not going to pay with slavery when I've got this." Harry smirked and lifted his black shirt a little and let his hand wander just above his navel.

"Gang?"

"Yeah."

"And who might this gang be?"

"The Lion's Roar." Harry hated to admit, but he was rather proud. He swept his long unkempt hair behind his ear. The blonde stranger inhaled a silent gasp.

"You're Harry the Dark aren't you?"

"Yeah. Did my gang break into one of your expensive factories and warehouses? Oh I'm sorry, because I'm not."

"That's not it."

"Look, are we done talking yet? Lets get this over with shall we… What do you like? I could-"

"Take your clothes off and stand against wall."

Harry was caught by surprise with his sudden command, but removed his jacket nonetheless and threw it at the blonde man's feet. He removed his shirt and looked at the blonde man with a leer. He turned around with his back facing the blonde and kicked off his black trousers, leaving himself standing only in his white cotton boxers. Harry bit his lip. He fingered the waistband of his boxers lightly and slowly dragged them down, over his hips, down his thighs and finally on the floor. "Umm… Should I…"

The man flipped Harry around facing himself and pressed him onto the wall. He held both his arms over his head with one hand and leaned in. Harry was nervous. He squeezed his eyes shut and licked his lips, preparing himself for the assault.

It didn't come.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"You're shaking, Harry Potter."

Harry gasped. "What did you call me?"

"Harry…" The man brushed his black strands away from his forehead revealing his scar, "Potter."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. No one called him that anymore since they lost the war. Heck, no one even recognises him now. "Who… are you?"

"You know who I am," He combed through his blonde hair with one hand and revealed his face. "Potter."

_No… No, this can't be…_

"You're shaking, Potter."

Harry was suddenly bitterly aware of the fact that he was fully naked and could not move much with his hands held above his head by an inhuman strength. The blonde man was clothed in lavish robes with silver embroidery. His shoulder pads were made of silver metal. Only those highest in the hierarchy were allowed to wear silver.

"No…" Harry was going weak at the knees. His hands were tingling as the blood drained away. It drummed in his ears and hammered at his heart. "Look, I'll work for you." He swallowed, mouth going dry. "I'll do the slave's jobs to repay you." Harry would have fought back if he was still protected by the law, which no longer existed. He knew his attempts would be futile. "Not this… Let me go!"

"No. This is the only way I'll have you repay me." The man said. "With this body of yours, Potter." One of the man's gloved hand suddenly reached down and cupped his nether regions. An undignified sound tore from Harry's throat as he was taken by surprise. The man chuckled and placed his hand on Harry's hip. The man did not do anything else, but gazed intently at Harry.

"You're still shaking, Potter."

"That's… you… that's because… why are you only looking?"

"I don't need my clothes off to discipline my pet."

Harry looked at him with his mouth gaping. _What did he just say?_

"Not so smart mouthed now are you?"

"P-pet?"

"I am going to keep you as my pet."

"No! We do this once, and you let me go. That was the deal!"

"What deal, Potter? We never had a deal."

_No… of course we didn't…_ "Let me go. Please… Or… Or I'll-"

"Or what, Potter? The law does not protect you anymore. What's a nineteen-year-old boy to do? I could make you disappear off the streets of London and no one can do anything about it. On the other hand, if you were to cause me any harm, or give me any reason to," He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I will hunt you and your little gang down."

"Don't…"

"Then become my pet, and I will make sure the police be lenient on your precious Lion's Roar."

Harry felt defeated. The gang was the only thing he had left. The Weasleys were taken away, and Hermione was slaughtered in the Mudblood Purge. The halfbloods barely escaped. The Lion's Roar were the Gryffindors and members of Dumbledore's Army who lost everything, founded and led by Harry. They were like a family now. If Harry became the blonde man's pet, he would truly lose everything. _No, that can't happen. _ He steadied himself. _I will fight for the Lion's Roar with my last dying breath. _He found his footing, and jerked his knee up.

Instead of the blonde reacting in pain, Harry found himself bending over in agony. "I saw that coming. Your expressions really are quite readable, Potter." Harry noticed he was holding his wand. He must have been hit with the Cruciatus curse. The man raised his wand so that the tip was touching Harry's throat. "Give it up. You belong to me now." Harry felt his hand on him again, and a cold sensation enveloped his cock. He gasped and squirmed in discomfort.

"It's cold!"

" 'It' would be your pet ring. Made of crystal with a diamond clasp. Don't even think about breaking it. It tracks where you are and it only recognises my touch, and only I can remove it."

To say the least, Harry was terrified. "I b-belong to you?"

"Yes. I own you."

"But…" He was lost for words. "I…"

"You can start by calling me Master."

"Master?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "I would be calling you Master Potter if I were in your position."

Harry bowed his head. "Master… Malfoy."

Harry spent the first two weeks being mortified of the fact that his new owner was Draco Malfoy. He was the elite of the elites. Voldemort was badly wounded in the final battle and the Malfoy family provided care. Lucius Malfoy was also the one who killed the highest number of Muggles in the purge. In return, they were granted the highest position in society. Voldemort has achieved all he wanted and he became no more than a pacified tyrant.

Harry tried to escape, by broom, by Floo, but no matter what he tried, he failed. The pet ring was irremovabe and it tracked wherever Harry went. Malfoy was patient at the beginning. He provided a room for Harry, with sumptuous food and care. But Harry's mind wandered back to his gang, in the streets, to the days of soaring on his Firebolt, his only remaining connection with magic after his wand has been destroyed. They barely scraped by with enough food, but they were happy. They lost everything but they had each other. The gang was family.

Malfoy was tired of Harry's futile escape attempts and chained his hands and feet. He also confiscated Harry's clothes so that it would be impossible for him to be outside even if he escaped successfully.

Harry tried one last time, but inevitably failed.

"Do you hate it here, Potter?"

He did not reply.

"Answer me Potter." Harry looked down on the floor and refused to utter a single word. Malfoy pushed him roughly onto the floor. "Stay down." Harry tried turning away to conceal his nakedness. "Don't you dare move. Stay here like this." Malfoy stepped lightly on Harry's chest. "Spread your legs." Harry refused to move. "I said, spread your legs." Malfoy reached in his silken home robes and extracted his wand. "I am not going to say it again." Harry bit his lip and followed Malfoy's order. "Touch yourself." Harry finally looked up at him with a defeated look.

"It… its embarrassing." He mumbled, barely audiable.

"A pet is just a pet. Pride and shame are irrelevant."

Harry had no choice. One of his chained hands reached down. Malfoy stepped off and allowed him to sit up. Harry knew there was no hope rebelling. His hand moved, chains clinking and tugged at himself until he came. Harry fell forward on his hands and panted. Malfoy kneeled down and cupped his chin. "That wasn't so difficult was it?" He tipped his chin forward and kissed him for the first time since his captivity. "You just have to obey… and I will make life easier for you." He kissed him again and slowly parted Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry bit him. Malfoy winced, stood up and removed his robe.

"That's it. You are my pet, and I intend to mark that on you." He grabbed Harry's hair and kissed him roughly. "Get on your hands and knees." He pressed the tip of his wand onto Harry's back. Harry had no choice but to obey Malfoy. All of a sudden, he roughly pushed a finger into Harry's entrance. "I would have been gentle with you, but you pushed my patience." Harry wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but he seriously reconsidered when Malfoy pushed in a second finger. His fingers scissored and stretched, shooting sharp bullets of pain through his body. Harry bowed his head down and squeezed his eyes shut while he endured what Malfoy was administering to his body.

"You're mine." Malfoy said and nibbled on his ear. "Mine." Without a warning, Malfoy pushed in, the entire length, until he was completely buried inside Harry. The pain was almost unbearable. A yell tore from Harry's throat as he collapsed and tucked his face inside his arms, trying to block out what was happening.

"It hurts… It hurts…"

Malfoy caught himself and stopped what he was doing. Harry was shaking and sobbing. He was crying. _What the hell am I doing?_ "Potter… shh… Potter?" _What the bloody hell am I doing?_ "Potter. Potter? Harry…" _What have I done?_ "Harry…" He tentatively brushed through Harry's soft black hair. He prised Harry's weak arms apart and loosened his chains a little. He helped Harry lie flat on his stomach and kissed him gently on his cheek. "I- I'm s-"

"You don't need to apologise… I'm just your pet…" He sobbed softly. "You… uh, can just continue… I'll stop crying… I'm sorry…"

Malfoy's expressions softened. "Harry… why are you the one apologising?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry…" He continued sobbing

"Shh… don't."

"I'm sorry… I can't stop crying once I start…" _Darn. _"I wasn't supposed to say that."

Malfoy tipped his chin forward and kissing him tenderly. It was soft and gentle. Harry's eyes glazed over and fluttered shut. "You stopped."

"M-master…?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"How do you mean?"

"Why do you want to keep me… master?"

"Does a master need a reason to care about his pet?"

"I guess not." Harry mumbled.

Malfoy chuckled and kissed him on the neck. He shifted a little and Harry hissed. He was still buried inside of him.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Malfoy knew he was lying. Of course it was painful, but Harry was just trying to conceal it. Malfoy slowly helped him up onto his knees and hands. He kissed him between the shoulder blades. "Just so you know, a master doesn't need a reason to take care of his pet either." His hand roamed Harry's abdomen and slowly travelled southwards. His fingers curled around Harry's cock and his thumb brushed over his pet ring, sending shivers through Harry. He was responding exactly the way Malfoy wanted him to. His hand moved teasingly slow as he circled the crystal band. "Is this uncomfortable?"

"No. It's fine."

This time, Malfoy knew he was telling the truth. The ring was designed to conform exactly to Harry's body. It marked him. He belonged to Malfoy.

Malfoy's hand moved until Harry's body quivered. Harry bit his bottom lip hard, trying not to cry out in pleasure. "Let me hear you, Harry." Malfoy whispered into his ear. "Don't bite your lip. Let me hear your voice." His hand stopped moving and gripped the base of Harry's erection firmly. Harry slightly furrowed his brows and looked at Malfoy. Malfoy leaned in and kissed Harry's bitten lips. Hips tongue traced over his teeth and slowly loosened the bite. His tongue twirled around Harry's and brushed the roof of his mouth. Malfoy's hand started moving again, and a surprised moan escaped his throat. He broke the kiss and continued stroking Harry, and slowly started to thrust into him. "Are you alright?"

Harry clenched his teeth. It was still painful, but he has relaxed sufficiently so that the pain did not worsen. "Yes." He whispered. "I'm fine." Malfoy was slow and gentle for the first few strokes, but after that, he angled his hips forward to find that particular spot which made Harry-

"Ahh!" His fingers clenched into fists. He trembled and gasped. Malfoy started moving faster and faster, his hand synchronising with the rhythm of his body. "M-master… I can't hold it… I'm going to-" Malfoy gripped the base of Harry's erection firmly. Harry gave out a guttural groan.

"Wait for me… can you do that, Harry?"

"Y-yes…" Harry moaned again, "yes, master."

"Good…" Malfoy breathed into the shell of Harry's ear. He thrusted deeper and harder, and he brushed that spot with every thrust.

"Unh…master… master…"

"Come for me, Harry," and he released his firm grip. He continued stroking and stroking as Harry trembled, and came. Malfoy wished he could save for himself all the sounds Harry made. Just listening to him was enough to push him over the edge.

"Harry…" He wrapped his arms around Harry's torso. "Harry!" He didn't want to ever let Harry go. Malfoy held him tightly until he was able to breathe properly again. He nudged Harry carefully onto the floor and pushed himself off. Harry winced a little. He lied on the floor beside Harry and held his face in his hands. Harry sighed and closed his emerald eyes. The chains tinkled as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes, master."

Malfoy leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. "Drop the master." Harry opened his eyes and Malfoy smiled for the first time since meeting Harry again after the Battle. "I am calling you Harry from now on. So you, call me Draco."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing… I was just… uhm. Nothing."

"Say it again."

"Draco?"

Draco kissed Harry. "It sounds great."


End file.
